comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-05-30 - Pepper's Superpower
Pepper Potts is in her office, doing some work. Running a multinational company requires a whole lot of paperwork to be signed. When her secretary mentions that Tony Stark's in the building, Pepper groans. She had gotten a heads up from America. "Can you tell him I'm out of the office?" The secretary goes, "Where?" Pepper shrugs, "I don't know. Guam? The Moon? Another dimension?" To which the secretary sees Tony heading right past her. "Was she like this when she was your assistant?" Tony is calmer, he took time to calm down, he actually took a few days to calm down. But he pauses at the assistant's question, and then says, "You mean about being elsewhere?" Stark then smirks, "I always told her that, and she usually told me hell no with spunk, without actually using the word 'hell'." He winks at the assistant before saying, "Make sure we aren't distrubed, and if you hear yelling, it's cause Pepper's in trouble this time, not me." He then heads for the office door, not giving Pepper a choice. Pepper Potts takes this time, since the intercom is on and she can hear all this, to do the only thing she can do, which is to thump her head on the desk. "This is not going to be fun at all." The door opens, and then closes behind Stark, and his 'public smile' quickly fades from his face as he then locks the door so Pepper can't escape. Yep, he's angry, he has 'that look', the one that only those that know him well know to usually dive for cover about now. "Pepper." His arms move to cross over his chest so he doesn't walk forward and start shaking her. He's calmer, but he's still beyond pissed off. Pepper Potts talks into the desk, "Tony. America warned me that she told you. Little snitch." she murmurs to the desk. She looks back up. "Before you say anything, I'm really sorry for not taking Izumi along. I just thought - you know it was just a shopping thing!" "It isn't about snitching," Stark says, "Like I wouldn't find out anyway! How many times Pepper? How many times does it take to make you careful?! Next time, I might not get to you in time to save you! Have you ever thought about that? Or the nightmares I get just thinking about it?!" Stark had moved forward by then, arms unfolding so his palms can smack against your desk. "I lost Sawyer," the words painful sounding as they are bitten off. "I /can't/ lose you." Pepper Potts bites her lip. For a change, Pepper looks apologetic. "Tony... I'm sorry. I should have known better, okay? But I'm okay. Luckily America was there and got me out of there." She pauses. "Plus I don't think they were trying to kill me - they were trying to kidnap me, from what I overheard." "Yes, and you weren't tortured after kidnapping before at all," the words bit off from Stark. He pulls away from the desk and turns his back to you, running a hand through his already messy hair and curses beneath his breath. Pepper Potts gets out from behind the desk and walks around to Tony, putting her hands lightly on his shoulders. "It didn't happen though. I'm safe. And I'm sorry, and I've learned my lesson. Whenever I'm heading out, I'll take Izumi with me. I promise." She leans forward and gives Tony a kiss on the cheek. "I'm really... really sorry." The words and kiss on his cheek cause him to soften a little bit. "Pepper...please, be careful. Happy is primarily your driver, but he's a trained bodyguard too. And Izumi...I hired her for a reason." He turns to finally face Pepper once more, reaching out to cup her right cheek. "Enough has happened to you and I...I realized how little I can protect those I...care for." There, dodged the word 'love' again. "So I need you to be very careful, to take care of yourself and watch your back. I even heard rumors that Intergang was establishing themselves here. Things are going to get more dangerous before they get better." Pepper Potts nods a little. "From now on, I'll take Izumi with me on every outing. Even if it's to just get a hot dog. Okay? And Happy as well." She sighs then hugs Tony. "I was actually really scared back there. And all I was thinking was 'Tony's going to be so ticked off'" Stark moves to hug you in return, holding you tightly to him. His face is bured against your hair, breathing in your scent sub-consciously. He makes and odd sound, almost like a chuckle/laugh when you share what you were thinking. Still, he doesn't let go. Pepper Potts hugs tight for a few more monents, then asks, "Any idea who was trying to kidnap me, or why? I mean... it looked like Hydra agents..." "A number of potential reasons. They wanted me to create something, wanted information on something, or was just pissed off because the Avengers overthrew their little coop in Wakanda recently," which was totally not public. Stark reluctantly pulls his face back to look into yours, but then lowers it to rest his forehead to yours, arms still around you. "Pepper...I'm sorry, I want you to be safe and happy. I'm not sure what else to do...," feeling a little lost. Pepper Potts smiles a little, "We could always give me superpowers. Got a radioactive gerbil sent into outer space with cosmic rays?" she kids. "America did take out two of them, and the police arrived before their backup could, so they're probably in one of the SHIELD prisons." A snort at that, "You never wanted super powers, and I think the Iron Man armor gives you nightmares with its destructive power." Stark then sighs a bit, "I'll do some hacking them," into S.H.I.E.L.D. files. Yay! In either case, Stark's eyes stare into your own, and then finally blink, reluctantly pulling away as if realizing what just crossed his mind, and what he almost just did. Pepper Potts looks at Tony, then tilts her head. "What is it Tony?" she says, biting her lip again. Tony smirks at the question, and reaches out to playfully tug at your red hair like he often used to do with Jeanne when she first joined the team. "Nothing, I was just about to get myself slapped is all," he teases you. Pepper Potts smiles a little. "Oh. well... what if I said this time, you are slap-proof. Special occasion." A slow blink from Stark. If his heart could pound faster, it would. "I'm...not sure that's entirely wise, and must say unusually behavior for you. You aren't a Skrull impersonator, are you?" A slight smirk, as there is a special sensor for Skrull in this building that would prevent that. And yet, Stark leans down, moving to slide a fingers beneath your chin to tilt it upward a little more. "You really should be careful what you say Pepper," and then he will go to kiss her, unless she pulls away. Pepper Potts kisses Tony first while he's being all 'preparing to kiss.' And it's a long kiss. And Pepper is a damn good kisser. A very 'take charge' kisser. Then Pepper breaks the kiss and smiles at the possibly stunned Tony. "Should have just started out with that as the apology." The fact Pepper ends up kissing him first while he is still rambling and talking, does strike him silent. He kisses you back though more than happily, and his hands spreading out over your lower back to tug you up against him. He blinks slowly as the kiss is broken and then smiles slightly, almost...nervously, "I might have been scared then." Pepper Potts shrugs a little. "To be honest, almost getting killed for the... what.. seventh time.... makes a girl think about things she hasnt done and I thought that would be something I'd have missed going." She grins. "Gotta admit, good kiss." "It's been...years? You know, let's not think about that." When Stark lost to Happy. Still, he reluctantly pulls away. He is still scared to be honest, he still hasn't fully laid Sawyer to rest...and his fear of it happening to Pepper as well is living strongly. "Well, be careful and there might just be a lot more of those," and he grins a bit. Pepper Potts smiles "Well... if I ever get in trouble again, in a way that's not from my own stupidity.... I'll make sure to give you a follow up to that." She grins knowingly. "Well...right, but, no need for trouble," and then Stark almost trips over his own feet, but he's at the door. "I...should get going now. I have umm..research to do. A mile high worth of e-mails I need to go through. Right." And the door is..locked, Stark actually turns red, remembers to unlock it and then is gone, and gone fast! He doesn't run out of there, but he walks, very, very fast. Pepper Potts smiles, suppressing a giggle at most eligible bachelor on the planet, who's saved the world umpteen times, Anthony Stark is all flummoxed. Courtesy of Virginia Potts. She says to herself as he gets out of there after fumbling with the door, "Guess I do have a super power after all."